


A Diamond's Anatomy

by lililiyippy (sunflowerpots)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Comedy, Grey's Anatomy References, Idk what i'm doing, Jisoo as Izzie Stevens, Lots of couples, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, as complicated as grey's and maybe more than that, grey's au, main is meanie, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerpots/pseuds/lililiyippy
Summary: SEVENTEEN as medical surgeons. Highly inspired by Grey's Anatomy.





	A Diamond's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> some scenes and lines are taken from the original series  
> dw I will put them down in the notes where/what episode i got them from and who said them :)

It's Wonwoo's first day and he sure as hell prepared himself for this. He took a nice long shower using his newly bought body wash, combed his hair neatly to the side, having the audacity to expose his pale forehead as he styled it up. Fuck, he even had his uniform dry cleaned for god's sake. Of course, perfume isn't allowed so he placed his limited edition Calvin Klein at home, and its probably going to rot inside his drawer since he's not planning on dating anyone this month, or months if it really gets competitive. 

  


He eyes his competition among the nineteen other interns in the conference room, eye twitching as he immediately spots two fools who he thinks would quit after three days. Fool number one sports a bleached hair, his eyes slit upwards looking like 10:10 in the clock and it gets more noticeable when he laughs along with the fool number two with thick thighs. Fool number two has a nose as sharp as a toucan's beak, his face is edgy, his jaw is sharp as well and he has this mole on his cheek that looks like someone just poked him with a sign pen on his cheek. 

  


He doesn't need to worry about them.

  


Another one he thinks he doesn't need to worry about is the tall guy beside him who could pretty much pass off as a woman in a glance because of his pink smooth lips that were curved upwards on each sides, cat-like eyes that looked like you'd drown in them, plus his voice is as soft as a pillow made with goose feather. Look twice and anyone would be able to notice the protruding Adam's apple on his neck and his broad flat chest, if not for his short hair already giving him away. Most of the guys in the room ogled him because of his lean posture and porcelain face. Wonwoo couldn't wait till that skin starts growing pimples from the stress they're about the face. Hong JS, his tag read. 

  


He scans them further, eyes glittery before it lands on the person bel-no, behind him. The top of his head only reaching a bit past his shoulder. He looks like a twelve year old with his smooth baby-like skin and small frame, eyes also in slits just like Fool Number One, but his are in a straighter angel. Wonwoo deems the other as the only competition he has among the nineteen others.

  


He decides to smile and greet the shorter male, offering his hand for the other to shake. "Jeon Wonwoo." 

  


The other male reluctantly reached his hand out to Wonwoo, but shook it with a firm grip nonetheless. "Lee Jihoon."

  


Keep your friends close and your enemies, closer. 

  


They all quiet down when the door of the conference room opened, making way for a few men and women wearing darker shade of scrubs to enter. Some of them had smiles on their faces, some with raised eyebrows and some, just expressionless. Wonwoo tenses a bit when he makes eye contact with one of them, specifically the pale and lanky looking Attending with a bitch face.

  


"Goodmorning dear interns!" the man, which Wonwoo assumes to be the chief resident, greets them with an enthusiastic tone. "My name is Gong JiChul and I am the Chief Surgical Resident of Pledis Grace Hospital. Let me introduce you to our Residents and Attending sugreons."

  


The people with the lighter shade of blue scrubs come forward from their line as they were called. Wonwoo takes note that the colors refer to the hierarchy in the hospital. Pastel blue for interns, sky blue for residents, and navy for attending surgeons.

  


"I will now introduce you to the residents whom you'll be assigned to. Please raise your hand as I call out your names so your resident would be able to recognize you." Jichul instructs. "Chae Hyungwon, Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hyong Gun, Kang Minhyuk, Yang Yoseob. You are assigned to our resident Dr. Zhang Yixing."

  


"Park Kyungri, Jeon Jungkook, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Joo Kyulkyung, Park Jimin, you are assigned to Dr. Kim Namjoon."

  


"Lee Jonghyun, Kim Minseok, Kim Seokjin, Momo Hirai and Lee Jooheon to Dr. Kang Seulgi."

  


Wonwoo's eyes widen a bit when he realized that they were all grouped into five and the fools aren't called yet. He's nearing on the edge to chant Hail Mary for a miracle not to be grouped with the idiots at the back. Of course, the world hates him.  


  


"Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon... and Kim Mingyu...?" Jichul looks around and frowns upon noticing that there's a lack of hand raising, but he was cut off on asking when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a tall guy wearing the same baby blue scrubs as the others, sweat dripping down the sides of his forehead as he embarrassingly made his way over to the group of other interns, bowing nonstop in apology for being late.

  


"I-i'm Kim Mingyu." the tall guy responds, panting still.

  


Jichul raises a brow at this and gives the guy a warning look before continuing to read what's on the paper in his hand. A smirk found his way to his lips as he saw who the 'misfits' were assigned to. "You're all so lucky!" he says sarcastically. "You're assigned to our best resident, Dr. Yoon Jeonghan. I'm sure he will train you all well." he says, gesturing to the resident beside him.

  


Wonwoo follows the gesture and his eyes waver a bit when he sees their assigned resident. The man had long hair tied to a low ponytail, giving them a scrutinizing look that surely is the cause of everyone's silence. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he looked intimidating as hell. Wonwoo wonders if he still would be able to survive the next hours to come. Their resident already hates them.

  


"Now that's done with, let me introduce you to our attending surgeons." Jichul continues and brings down the papers on the table in front of them. "Dr. Ahn Jaehyun and Dr. Oh Sehun specializes in Cardio, Dr. Choi Seungcheol for Ortho, Dr. Jo Insung for Neuro, Dr. Seo Myungho for General Surgery, Dr. Kim Jongin in Pediatrics, and Dr. Wu Yifan for Plastics." 

  


The hospitals surgeons were mainly composed of men and Wonwoo wonders if the other female interns were going to be residents in the long run because of this. Only the resident Kang Seulgi is the female among them, and damn does she look badass. Almost all of the attending surgeons look intimidating and hard to approach except for the Ortho guy and Pediatric surgeon. He hopes he'd be able to score a surgery with one of them in his first month. 

  


Jichul clears his throat after a few moments of rest, turning serious this time.  **"** Each of you comes today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you." he says sternly meaning every word he said.

  


Some of the residents in front of them we're mouthing along with was was being said to them as if this line has been repeated over and over like a broken record. Nonetheless, it gave Wonwoo both motivation and chills.

  


"Disperse."

  


  


  


  


  


_**QUOTE:** Richard Webber: A Hard Day's Night: Season 1, Episode 1_


End file.
